girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Percyplunge/another GMW episode idea "Girl Meets Mrs. Squirrels"
Here's another Girl Meets World episode idea. This one is called "Girl Meets Mrs. Squirrels" Opening Scene: Topanga calls everyone for breakfast. Riley, Auggie and Cory come out. Eric is sleeping on sofa. Riley wakes up Eric and eric remakes that she disturb his sleep. Riley asked what he was dreaming about. Eric says that in his dream he was dating the president's daughter (Reference to My Date with the President's Daughter). Riley ask what things do you dream in your sleep. Eric says the one night he dream that he was a sidekick to a crime fighting cheerleader (referring to Kim Possible), and the one time he dream he was batman (referring to the batman movies). Cory says that Mr. Feeny's birthday is in a few days. Eric gets up and says that he needs to get him a card and outs out the door. then comes back in because he forgot breakfast. ( Girl Meets World Theme Song) At the card store, Riley and Maya are helping Eric pick out a card for Mr. Feeny when Eric sees a girl at the counter. Eric didn't know what to do. Maya asked if he ever gone on dates before. Eric saids "Of course I have many of times, why? do you think I married a Moose". Then, Eric gets a idea. he ask Riley to come over in a minute and say "This is my uncle Eric. He is very shy." Riley asked and Eric paid her $5. Eric goes over and ask to purchase a card. He asked her name and said her name is Rosie. Then Riley comes up and said what Eric ask to say. Rosie laugh and ask her did he set her up. And Riley and Maya left the store and looked through the window. Eric ask Rosie on a date and she accepts. Eric gets ready for his date. Auggie ties his tie and Riley polishes his shoes. The door bell rings and Cory opens the door. Rosie steps in a nice dress. Then Eric and Rosie leave the Matthews' apartment. Maya asking Riley how well this date will be. Riley replies great. Few hours later, Eric and Rosie arrive outside the Matthews door. Rosie ask him what he does for a living. Eric says he was the mayor of st. upidtown and now he's the senate of New York. Then Rosie says good night and hugs Eric and leaves. Eric enters the Matthews apartment. Riley ask how it went. Eric says best night of my life and he feels like he's in the clouds. Next morning, Eric tells Cory, Topanga, Auggie, Maya, and Riley about his date. Auggie finds a folded piece of paper under the front door with Eric's name on it. Auggie gives it to Eric. Eric said it's from Rosie and reads "Dear Eric, I had a fun night last night, but I can no longer go out with you anymore. Sorry. Rosie". Eric then down hearted. Cory and Topanga tries to cheer Eric up and he'll find someone else. Eric said he didn't want to be with anyone besides Rosie. And says he would sacrifice being senate to be with Rosie. Riley and Maya leaves the apartment and go back to the card shop and finds Rosie. Riley and Maya ask Rosie why she didn't want to be with Eric. Rosie says that her uncle is the best guy she been with. Only reason she said in the letter is that he's senate of New York and she works at a card shop and having trouble paying off rents and making low wage working. Maya then says that Eric wants to sacrifice being senate to be with her. Riley says "Eric doesn't care if she is poor or not, Eric loves her for being her. He's funny, caring, and nice. he onlys wants to be with her." This changes Rosie and wants to find Eric. she tells her boss that she is done for the day. The Boss remakes "is it a guy?". Rosie said yes and the boss said see you tomorrow. The three leave the card shop. Riley, Maya, and Rosie arrive back at the Matthews. Rosie talks to Eric why she left the note and heard what Eric said about her. Then, Eric gets on a knee (Like proposing to marrying) and ask "will you go on another date with me?" Rosie accepts and both hug. So What do you think of this idea? Category:Blog posts